Kels Responsibility
by Charisma Jo
Summary: ookay, this is my crazay songfic about kel, and her spaz-out on the stump. please read. read, read!!! ~CJ~


** HEY! I warn you ahead of time. Kel is way out of character! So if you're gonna be picky, DO NOT read this. Its to Responsibility by MXPX who kick @$$!! So I hope u like! ~CJ~ **  
  
Responsibility  
  
I don't want this responsibility.  
And don't use me because I don't agree  
  
Kel and Neal were jousting in the practice courts, and kel was having a baaad day. She couldn't hit the quintain once this practice.  
"WHY!" cried Kel. "Why must we always work ourselves to death. Day in and Day out!" Neal looked at his usually calm friend.   
"Because it is our responsibility to work hard to reach our potential and become knights." Said a strong, even voice from behind. Kel and Neal turned to see Wyldon standing behind them.   
  
Why lie, do or die?  
Why lie, do or?  
  
"Is there a problem, Page Keladry?" he continued smoothly.   
"Er, noo . .. " she said. He turned away and Kel cried, changing her mind. "Yes, actually there is!" Neal raised an eyebrow, as did The Stump.   
"Excuse me?" he said, shocked.  
"The problem is YOU working US to death! My arms are going to fall off if I pick up that lance once more!!"   
"Page Keladry, it is your RESPONSIBILITY to do your best and become a better knight!" he repeated.  
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
Responsibility? not quite yet  
Responsibility? What's that?  
I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it  
  
"Well, I'd rather not have that responsibility and become a good knight without it." Kel handed the Stump her lance and started to walk away.   
"Excuse Me?" yelled the Stump. Kel continued to walk.  
  
You think I'm so simplistic  
I'm onto you and your tricks  
  
Why lie, do or die?  
Why lie, do or?  
  
By now a crowd had formed around Kel and the Stump. They parted to let Kel through. "IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP, I"LL SEND YOU PACKING YOUNG LADY!" bellowed Wyldon.   
Kel whirled. "No you won't." she answered simply.   
"EXCUSE ME??" said Lord Wyldon for the third time, "Did I hear you correctly?" Kel walked straight up to his face. "Yes, you did. I know you won't send me home. I'm a promising student to you." Wyldon's face was turning a shade of purple.   
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
Responsibility? not quite yet  
Responsibility? What's that?  
I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it  
  
The crowd around them was shocked. "Kel stopit!" he said. "You're going to get yourself into trouble. All over a stupid little lance. Come on, Kel, its not that bad. We have to do it. It's our responsi-" Kel glared at him. That shut him up.   
  
I'm still young and I'd like to stay that way  
'Cause growing up won't make everything okay  
I'm still young and I'd like to stay that way  
I've got a voice and I've got a lot to say  
I've got a lot to say . . . .  
  
Wyldon was still fuming about Kel's last comment. "You, page," he said slowly, controlling his temper, "have NO idea about how I feel about women being knights."  
"Oh, come on, everyone knows that ever since I faught off spidrens," Kel listed,  
"One week, scrubbing mail and armor." Yelled Wyldon.   
Kel pretended not to hear and continued her list, "And then you let me stay another year,"   
"Two weeks!" he cried.  
"Then I conquered my fear of heights."  
"THREE WEEKS!"   
"That you had obviously changed your mind about women becoming knights."   
"Page Keladry, you have the honoured duty of scrubbing the mail and armor for FOUR weeks. See that your responsibility is finished." After that, Wyldon walked off in a huff, making everyone around gawk.   
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
Responsibility? not quite yet  
Responsibility? What's that?  
I don't want to think about it;   
Responsibility? What's that?  
Responsibility? not quite yet  
Responsibility? What's that?  
I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it, I don't wanna think about it.  
  
"Kel, that was amazing!" said Merric. "I had never seen you so much as raise your voice to the Stump, let alone talk back and yell!"   
Kel looked at him. "I just said what I thought. He shouldn't be controlling all of our actions. We should have a choice of what we feel we need to become knights."   
"Are you going to do your punishment?" asked Faleron.  
Kel shrugged. "I don't want to think about it quite yet. What I want is to defeat that quintain." She turned and walked to Peachblossom, who was watching from a safe distance, eating grass. She turned around one more time, and said. "If anyone says that word again, I'll promptly smack them." The others, not wanting to get smacked, shrugged and walked to their horses, and continued their practice. No one said a word to about Kel or her responsibilities . . . . .  
  
  
**WELL?!?!? Howd u like it? I know I know Kel is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out of character, but it works with the stump, okay? NO FLAMING ME ON THAT!! Please? Well anyways, I assumed that Kel had conquered her fear of heights in this, okay, cause I don't know if she did or not in squire, but anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it!!!! Thanks and REVIEW!!!!!!! ~CJ~ **  



End file.
